


The hapless demon

by Eleanor_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I think it's funny.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: A demon makes a terrible choice when picking a meatsuit.





	The hapless demon

This has got to be the shortest possession in history.

The demon has just gotten into the meatsuit when it happens: "Hey, cool shirt! What does it say...? Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, ..."

What the hell... Exorcisms are printed on shirts now?!

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me when I was looking at the exorcism on my Supernatural shirt in the mirror.


End file.
